This proposal is to establish, within the Department of Biostatistics at the University of North Carolina, a coordinating center for the multi- center study of obesity prevention in Native Americans Natives. Obesity and its consequences are major health problems in Native American populations. A school based intervention study is proposed to evaluate methods of preventing obesity in children. The coordinating center will collaborate with the other investigators in the development of the protocol, manual of operations and data collection forms, train field center staff in the data collection procedures, design and conduct reliability studies, design and implement a quality control program, design and implement a distributed data management system, provide statistical expertise for all aspects of the study, conduct data analysis, collaborate in the preparation of scientific publications of the results and organize, coordinate and take minutes of all meetings of the investigators. The staff of the proposed coordinating center is multidisciplinary with faculty from the Departments of Biostatistics, Epidemiology, Nutrition, Health Behavior, Health Education and the School of Nursing.